You and Me
by rfr4evr938
Summary: Rory is marrying Logan, but not before she makes sure Jess is coming. Literati. No longer a oneshot. Rated T for some breathing room. Please R&R! Completed.
1. Chapter 1: You and Me

A/N-This story was just a random idea I came up with and part of it I dreamed. So, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song You and Me, by Lifehouse.

You and Me: A Rory/Jess Story

Rory's POV:

I was walking through town with my mom, and she was counting off things on her fingers as she said them.

"Ok, we have the dress, the cake, the flowers, the..." she said.

I cut her off. "Mom, we have everything. Now stop worrying. I'm the one getting married, so that's my job."

"Ok, ok", she said. "Oh, a letter came for you. It's from Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?" I repeated. She handed me an envelope with a return address to a place I hadn't been to in 2 years. I opened it and read it to myself.

_Rory-_

_Congratulations on getting married. I'll try to be there but I don't know if I can. I don't really have that much to say, except I miss you and I hope I can make it._

_-Dodger_

I smiled at the memory of when I gave him that nickname.

Flashback-

"**_Then I'll leave you this last little trick", Jess said, then he pulled out Howl._**

"_**You bought a copy?" I asked. "I told you I'd lend you mine."**_

"_**It is yours", he said. **_

"_**You stole my book", I said.**_

"_**Nope", he said. "Borrowed it."**_

"_**Ok, that's not called a trick", I said. "That's called a felony."**_

"_**I just wanted to put some notes in the margins for you", he said.**_

"_**What?" I asked, taking the book from him and looking inside. "You've read this before."**_

"_**About forty times", he said. **_

"_**I thought you said you didn't read much", I said. **_

"_**Well, what is much?" he asked. "Goodnight Rory."**_

"_**Goodnight Dodger", I said, turning around to walk away.**_

"_**Dodger?" he called.**_

"_**Figure it out", I said, turning around to face him again. Then I started to leave.**_

"**_Oliver Twist!" He called. _**

_**I nodded, then left.**_

End flashback.

I smiled again.

"Was it from him?" my mom asked.

"Who?" I asked, although I knew who she meant.

"Jess", she said. "Was it from him?"

I nodded. I couldn't bring myself to answer her out loud. Then I gave her the note.

"Did you invite him to the wedding?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"Do you think Logan would want you to invite your ex boyfriend that he hates to your wedding?" she asked.

"Logan doesn't matter", I said.

"You're marrying him, so he matters a little", she said.

"I mean, I don't care that Logan wouldn't want me to invite Jess", I said. "He's my friend."

"You haven't talked him in two years", she said.

"Actually, I've been writing him and calling him a lot during the past two years", I said.

"So, you've kept in touch with Jess for two years?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"Look, Mom, I have to go", I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Just...somewhere", I said. "If I'm not back tonight, just make sure Logan knows I'll be home before the wedding."

Then I left. I got in my car and drove to Philadelphia. I just needed to see him in case he didn't show up the next day. But that meant I had to make up an excuse for driving to Pennsylvania.

When I got to the building where Jess worked and lived, I parked and went up to the door. I wasn't sure if I should knock or just go in. I decided to just go in, because the downstairs was public property. Wasn't it?

When I was inside, I saw a guy with dark curly brown hair and I called his name.

"Jess!" I said.

He turned around. "Rory?" He said like he couldn't believe I was there.

"Hey!" I said. Then I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The dreaded question. But I managed to make something up. "I just wanted to see if you were coming to the wedding", I said.

"And you had to come all the way to Philly just to find that out?" he asked. "You could've just called."

"Well, I guess I kind of wanted to see you", I said.

"I wanted to see you, too", he said.

"So, does that mean you're not coming to the wedding?" I asked.

"I am", he said. "But I can never see you too much."

I smiled. Then one of the other guys turned on the radio and the music that filled the place quickly brought back more memories, this time of 6 years ago.

Flashback-

**_Jess and I were laying on the bridge side by side staring at the stars. Jess's car was running and the radio was on. Then You and Me came on the radio._**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

"_**I love this song", I said. **_

"_**You love this song?" Jess asked. **_

"_**Yes", I said. "Let's dance." I stood up and grabbed Jess's hand. **_

"_**I don't want to dance", he complained. **_

"_**Come on, there's no one here", I said. "So no one will see us."**_

"_**Ok, ok", he said. Then he stood up and we started dancing right there on the bridge. **_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

End flashback.

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
**

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Here?" He asked.

"Yes, here", I said. "Where else?"

"Everyone will stare", he said.

"So what?" I said. "Let's dance."

"Ok, ok", he said.

Then we danced right in the middle of the building.

**Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you **

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

When the song ended, I noticed that Jess was right. Everyone was staring at us. But the strange thing was I didn't care.

"Thank you", I said.

"No problem", he said.

"So, you're coming, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be there", he said.

Then I kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair while I was kissing him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I guess it was a goodbye kiss", I said. Or more. Because right after I kissed him, I realized I still loved him. I loved Logan, but I think I might have loved Jess more.

"Goodbye Rory", he said.

"Goodbye Jess", I said. I love you, I thought.

Then I left, already excited about seeing Jess again the next day. I didn't know if it mattered what happened next, just as long as I got to see Jess more. I didn't know what was going to happen with Logan, but somewhere inside of me, I figured it wouldn't last. I still wasn't sure if I was going to go through with the wedding, but I knew that anything could happen. Especially with Jess.

**A/N-Like I said, it's up to you if this is a one-shot. Just tell me if you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brand New Day

A/N-I can't believe all the reviews I've already gotten! And all of them told me to continue, so I figured I should. So, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song Brand New Day.

Chapter 2: Brand New Day

Rory's POV:

The next morning, I was at Luke's eating breakfast with my mom, when Jess showed up.

"Jess, you're here early", I said.

"That's because I needed to talk to you before the wedding", he said.

"Ok", I said.

"Alone", he said.

Then we left and went straight to the bridge without even having to think or talk about it. When we got there, we both sat down next to each other.

**Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look out my window  
But there doesn't seem to be anyone around**

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Come on, Rory, you're smarter than that", he said. "You know what."

"What?" I asked.

"You can't get married", he said.

"What?" I asked again.

"You can't get married", he repeated.

"Why not?" I asked, but I knew why.

"Once again, you're not stupid", he said. "I still love you. And I know you still love me. You wouldn't have kissed me otherwise."

**And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day**

"I kissed you to say goodbye to you", I said. "I'm getting married, Jess, you know that. I wouldn't be getting married if I still loved you."

"I know you, Rory", he said. "You're covering up how you really feel by marrying Logan."

"I've dated since you left", I said. "Do you think those relationships were covering up?"

"Yeah, probably", he said.

"Jess", I said.

"Rory, come on!" he said. "Just admit it, will you?"

"I can't", I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm marrying Logan", I answered.

**We said we'd take a little time  
For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Yeah, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before the wrong**

"So, don't marry him", he said. "There's still time before the wedding. Why do you think I came here so early?"

"Jess, I can't break off my wedding just because of you", I said.

"Why not?" he asked. "Come on, just tell me why you can't break off the wedding."

"Because", I said. "Because you've hurt me too much before, and I don't want to break off the wedding and get back together with you, then have you hurt me again."

**And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrow's a brand new day  
Tomorrow's a new day**

"I won't, Rory, I swear", he said.

"How can you promise something like that?" I asked.

"Because I've changed", he said. "I've changed so much since we dated."

"I know", I said. "I know that. But I'm still scared."

"Just take a chance", he said. "And give me another chance."

**Yeah, and I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
I think I'll change my ways  
I think I'll change my ways  
Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh  
I think I'll change my ways**

"Jess, I have to go", I said, then I stood up to leave.

"Rory!" he said.

"I'll see you later Jess", I said.

"Ok, bye", he said.

"Bye", I said, then I left.

**Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
Never thought I'd be the one**


	3. Chapter 3: Stare at the Sun

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 3: Stare at the Sun

Rory's POV:

After I left Jess on the bridge, I started walking. I didn't know for sure where I was going until I got there. I found Logan over by the gazebo.

"Hey Ace", he said. "What's up?"

"Logan are you sure you want to get married?" I asked.

"What?" he said. "Of coarse. Why, are you not sure?"

"No, actually, I'm not", I answered. **  
**

**I sit here clutching useless lists,  
keys for doors that don't exist  
I crack my teeth on pearls  
I tear into the history  
Show me what it means to me in this world  
Yeah, in this world**

"You're not?" he asked. "And you waited until about 3 hours before our wedding to tell me that!"

"I'm sorry", I said.

"You're sorry?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'm sorry", I said.

"So, are you saying you don't want to go through with the wedding?" he asked.

"Not now, no", I said.

**'Cause I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes  
Till I understand or go blind **

"God Rory!" he said. "Does this have anything to do with Jess? I know he's here and I know you invited him."

"How?" I asked. "Did Mom tell you?'

"It doesn't matter who told me!" he said. "But what does matter is if you're calling off the wedding because of him."

"It's not because of Jess", I said. "It's me."

"You know what, whatever!" he said. Then he left.

**I see the parts but not the whole  
I study saints and scholars both  
No perfect plan unfurls  
Do I trust my heart or just my mind  
Why is truth so hard to find in this world  
Yeah in this world**

xxxxxx

The next day, Jess was gone, Logan disappeared, and my mom was freaking out on me.

"Rory, how could you do this?" she asked.

"What?" I said.

"Call off the wedding just because Jess showed up", she said.

"It's not because of Jess!" I said.

"Oh really?" she said. "Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I'm not in love with Logan any more!" I said.

"What?" she asked.

**'Cause I am due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes  
Till I understand or go blind (till I understand or go blind)**

"I don't love Logan any more", I said. "I did, but I don't now."

"Oh Rory", she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't still love Jess, do you?" she asked.

"No!" I said. "I don't know."

"You do know", she said.

"Ok, so I do know", I said.

"So do you?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said. "Yes, I do!"

**I know that there's a point I've missed  
A shrine or stone I haven't kissed  
A scar that never graced my wrist  
A mirror that hasn't met my fist  
But I can't help feeling like...**

"Rory!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel", I said.

"Rory", she said.

"Will you stop saying my name?" I asked.

"Ok, fine", she said.

"I have to go", I said.

"Bye", she said.

"Goodbye", I said.

Then I left and went to Luke's.

"Hey Luke, where's Jess?" I asked.

"He's probably on the bridge", Luke said.

"So he's still in town?" I asked.

"Yes", he said.

"Thank you!" I said, then I rushed over to the bridge.

**I'm due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign (waiting for a sign)  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes (and I won't close my eyes)**

Luke was right. Jess was sitting on the bridge staring down at the water. I walked out onto the bridge and sat down next to him.

"Hey", I said.

"Hey", Jess said. "So, you're not getting married?"

"Nope", I said. "Not to Logan, anyway. I might get married someday, just not to Logan."

"Good", he said. "'Cause you know I hate Logan."

"Yeah, I know", I said. Then I smiled. Jess smirked.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure", I said. Then I kissed him.

"Well, there's always that", he said.

**I'm due for a miracle  
I'm waiting for a sign  
I'll stare straight into the sun  
And I won't close my eyes**

A/N-This story isn't going to be very long, and there's only a few more chapters left.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason

AN-This story's almost over. I just had to tell you that. So, here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore Girls. Why is the world so cruel?!

Chapter 4: The Reason

_Still on the bridge with Rory and Jess-_

Rory's POV:

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
**

"Jess, just because I called off the wedding doesn't mean I automatically want to get back together with you", I said.

"Why not?" Jess asked. He looked hurt. Or shocked. I couldn't tell exactly. Maybe it was a mix of both.

"Because!" I said. I didn't know how to answer.

"Rory, you already know I'm different!" he said. "You can trust me, I swear!"

"Jess, I don't know!" I said. "I'm sorry."

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
**

Jess's POV:

I couldn't believe this was happening. I came all the way back to Stars Hollow to get Rory back, and now she tells me that she still doesn't trust me.

"Rory..." I trailed off. I didn't know what I wanted to say. I just wanted Rory back.

"Goodbye Jess", she said. "But before I go, just promise me one thing?"

"Ok", I said.

"Please don't leave Stars Hollow yet", she said. "I know you might be tired of waiting for me, and I really shouldn't make you wait for me longer, but I just need you to give me a few more days. Please?"

"I promise", I said. "I'm not going anywhere without permission." I smirked. Rory smiled, then walked away.

All I could think was that the girl that was walking away from me was the most important person in my life.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
**

xxxxxx

Two days later, I still hadn't talked to Rory again. I really wanted to know what was going on, but I'd been waiting for about 5 years. What would a couple more days do?

Rory's POV:

I was at home sitting in my room and flipping through my copy of _Howl_ and reading all the notes Jess wrote in it. I couldn't believe we weren't together yet. And it was all my fault. I wanted to trust him and I tried really hard to trust him. But something inside me still couldn't.

He said he was sorry, I knew, but it didn't seem to be enough. Nothing seemed to be enough. But I really did want it to be. But for some reason, it couldn't.

Jess's POV:

Back at Luke's, I was up in the apartment reading. Well, not really. I was too busy thinking about Rory to read. I flipped to the back of my copy of _Oliver Twist _and looked at the piece of paper that I stuck in the back of it. On it, I wrote the lyrics to The Reason, which normally wouldn't be song I'd like, but it said everything I felt about Rory.

**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
**

Rory was my reason for everything. She was the person that made me want to be better, but I never felt like I had to be better to be with her. And the worst part of her not trusting me was that she had a reason not to. I gave her a million reasons not to trust me. And I couldn't undo everything I did to her. I had to live with it.

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
**

xxxxxx

Rory's POV:

The next day, I woke up and went straight to Luke's. Luke was behind the counter, but I didn't see Jess anywhere.

"Hey Luke, where's Jess?" I asked.

"Um, upstairs, I think", Luke said.

"Thank you", I said, then I went up to the apartment.

Up at the door, I knocked, then said "Jess, are you in there?"

He came up to the door and opened it.

"I hope so", he said. "Because otherwise, I'd be a ghost. Or a hologram."

"Jess, I want to talk to you", I said.

"Ok", he said, then he moved so I could come into the apartment.

**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**

"I'm sorry about what I said to you on the bridge", I said.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because I didn't mean it", I answered. "I was scared. But I do trust you, Jess. I really do."

"I love you, Rory, you know I do", he said.

"I love you, too", I said. "So, does this mean you forgive me?"

Instead of answering me, he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, and it felt almost like a dream. But it wasn't. I was with Jess again.

**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**


	5. Chapter 5: I'll Be

**AN-Well, here it is. The final chapter. Oh, and towards the end, I change POVs a lot, but it just worked best with what I wanted to say, so sorry if it's a little confusing. **

**Disclaimer-I wish. But I'm just a 13-year-old who doesn't even own a cell phone. **

Chapter 5: I'll Be

Rory's POV:

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

I stopped kissing Jess for a minute just to catch my breath, then went right back to kissing him. This was exactly the way I always pictured it to be when I saw Jess again. It was right. Because Jess and I were right.

We were in the street, in front of the gazebo, just like 6 years ago before the Winter Carnival. And if I closed my eyes, it almost seemed like no time had passed.

It had been two weeks since I called off the wedding and about two weeks since Jess and I got back together.

Right after it happened, everyone in town talked and stared whenever they saw us together, but soon they got tired of paying so much attention to us and just left us alone.

After that, everything was perfect. Well, almost.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

I went over to the diner later that day, around five. I looked around downstairs, and when I didn't see Jess, I went upstairs to the apartment.

"Hey Jess," I said walking in.

He was sitting on his bed reading with Coldplay blasting from the stereo.

"Hey," he said, smiling at me.

He stopped the music, put down the book, and came over and kissed me.

I kissed him back, and before I knew what was happening, we were laying down on his bed.

Jess kept kissing me, and started kissing down my neck.

Then he looked up at me and asked, "Rory, is this ok?"

"Yeah," I said. "I've been waiting for this for about 6 years. It's definitely ok."

He smiled at me, then went back to kissing me.

I knew then that we couldn't have stopped anyway. We both want it too much. We both wanted us too much.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

I woke up the next morning next to Jess, and the first thing I thought is "I could get used to this."

"Hey," he said when he woke up.

"Hi," I said. Then he kissed me.

"So, got a ruling on last night," he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why did I wait 6 years?"

Jess laughed.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he said.

Then I laid my head back down on his chest and fell asleep.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

Later that day, I went back home, and as soon as I walked in, I saw my mom sitting on the couch looking at me.

"So, where were you?" she asked.

"Nowhere," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really," I said.

"How come I don't believe you," she said.

"Maybe because it's impossible to be nowhere," I said.

"Maybe," she said. "Or maybe it's because Luke called and said that when he got back to his apartment, he saw you and Jess sleeping."

"Maybe."

"So, you were there."

"Well, if Luke said I was, I guess I was."

"Rory."

"Mom, I'm 23," I said. "You really can't stop me from doing things like staying out all night."

"I know, hun," she said. "But sometimes, I wish I could stop you from growing up."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

**And I've dropped out, ****I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, Turned on, Remembered the things that you said.**

A few months later, I was standing in Miss Patty's in a long white dress with my mom standing behind me.

"Mom, I feel like I'm going to pass out," I said.

"I know," Mom said. "But you're getting married. You're aloud to feel like that."

"I know. But it's not fun."

"Being nervous never is. So, you ready?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "I'm ready."

xxxxxx

Lorelai's POV:

I was standing up in front of the gazebo watching Rory walk down the aisle, looking amazing, and it was really hard not to cry. But I didn't considering the fact that I was the maid of honor and everyone would see me. But I did tell myself that I could cry later.

Christopher stopped at the end of aisle and kissed Rory's check. She walked over to Jess, and the wedding vows began.

Rory's POV:

I looked over at Jess and smiled. I couldn't believe this was really was happening. I was too happy to do anything besides repeat what the preacher told me to say.

I knew then that if I had gone through the first wedding, I would never have been this happy.

It had to be Jess. He was the only one that could truly make me happy.

We kissed and the preacher pronounced us husband and wife.

Right before we pulled away after the kiss, Jess whispered "I love you, Rory."

And that's all I needed to hear to know for sure that he did.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**

**The greatest fan of your life.**


End file.
